1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in slag and hot metal runner systems as used in the metal producing industry for delivering molten slag and/or metal from a source to a remote point and providing the runners in the system with removable, replaceable, sidewall panels and rammed bottoms formed in place therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Runners for handling hot metal are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,741 and such runners generally comprised metal shapes with clay liners as will be understood by those skilled in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,187 discloses a typical runner system for a blast furnace.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,262,885, 4,300,753, 4,328,957, 4,350,325 and 4,355,788 disclose typical improvements in hot metal runners as utilized in the art.